


The Gay Club

by throam (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gay, Group chat, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/throam
Summary: Ryan added Pete, Jon, Gerard, Spencer, Frank and Patrick to the group.In which it's 2004 and everyone is gay.





	1. The Beginning

_Ryan added Pete, Jon, Gerard, Spencer, Frank and Patrick to the group._

 

Ryan: hi

 

Pete: wtf ryan its 2am

 

Patrick: It's*

 

Pete: wee woo grammar police fuckin fite me

 

Patrick: Fight*

 

Pete: fuk off im goign to sleep

 

Patrick: You love me really

 

Pete: yh ok

 

Ryan: gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> group chat fic because i haven't got enough friends to have a real group chat lmaolmao :) comment any ideas for future/temporary characters!!!!!


	2. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Spencer: what did i miss

Ryan: nothin just pete and patrick being gay

Spencer: so thr usual

Ryan: pretty much

Patrick: I wouldn't say we're gay, we just have a tightly formed friendship

Pete: that's not what u said last night( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Ryan: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Spencer: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Gerard: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Frank: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Patrick: Omg

Jon: what the diddly darn is happening

Pete: the homosexual patrick initiation

Frank: did you just say diddly darn

Patrick:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Patrick: What

Ryan: The Gay Has Risen

Pete: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Patrick: I hate you all

Pete: not me tho

Gerard: peterick

Spencer: ^

Jon: ^^^

Pete: ^^^^^

Patrick: I'm sorry what

Pete: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 i'm lonely af


	3. Brendon Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ryden is soon do not worry children

Spencer: why isn't brendon in this group lol

 

Pete: holy shit brendon isn't here

 

Ryan: who's brendon

 

Jon: the best person u will ever meet

 

Jon: also he's very high be careful

 

_Pete added Brendon to the group_

 

Brendon: hello hello

 

Pete: hey hey

 

Ryan: hi hi

 

Brendon: ah the famous ryan

 

Brendon: i've heard alot about u

 

Ryan: should i be worried?

 

Patrick: Always be worried

 

Brendon: ryan, you're the emo one yeah?

 

Ryan: okay idk who told u that

 

Ryan: but yea

 

Frank: aren't we all

 

Pete: yh

 

Brendon: ye

 

_Brendon set Ryan's name to emo_

 

emo: i havnt even been talking to you for 5 minutes and you're already cyberbullying me i'm suing

 

 

 

 


	4. Not a Party

Brendon: hey gays who wants to come to my place i have pizza

 

Pete: i fuckin love pizza count me the fuck in

 

Patrick: Yeah sure

 

Ryan: yea nice

 

Jon: will there be weed

 

Jon: a party isn't a party without weed

 

Brendon: it isn't a party

 

Brendon: and im 17 how do u expect me to get weed u fuckwad

 

Ryan: it's basically a party tho

 

Brendon: not a party

 

Brendon: my parents said no parties while they're out of town

 

Brendon: but if i dont call it a party then i'm not breaking any rules and i'm still a child of god

 

Ryan: fair enough i'll b there in 5


	5. After the Not-Party

emo: r u sure that wasn't a party

 

Brendon: oops it was a party

 

Pete: yea that'll explain why i woke up with tequila dripping from my shirt

 

_Jon removed Spencer from the group._

 

Jon: guys i think i slept with spencer

 

_Jon left the group._

 

emo: well that escalated quickly

 

_emo added Jon and Spencer to the group._

 

Brendon: wait everybody's still in my house

 

Brendon: i s2g if you had sex in my bed

 

Spencer: no its fine we had sex in your parents bed

 

Brendon: WHATTHEFUCK

 

Spencer: jks it was in ur bed

 

_Jon left the group._

 

emo: u broke jon

 

Patrick: Brendon I cleaned your house and also left at like 7am so I don't have to deal with everyone's hangovers

 

Patrick: You're welcome,

 

Brendon: aw thaaaanks

 

Pete: remind me to never drink again

 

Gerard: ditto

 

Frank: why are we messaging we're all literally in the same room

 

emo: i'm cold

 

Frank: that didn't answer my question but okay

 

emo: whoever gave me a hoodie thnk u

 

Brendon: ur welcome

 

_Brendon set his own nickname to Warmth Bearer._

 

emo: warmth beaver

 

Partick: It says bearer

 

emo: o yh

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Ryden

Warmth Bearer: the beaver of warmth

 

emo: ur hoodie is shitty i'm still cold

 

_emo set Warmth Bearer's name to Not Warmth Bearer_

 

Not Warmth Bearer: how's this for warmth u emo

 

Frank: are you cuddling ryan

 

Not Warmth Bearer: no

 

emo: yes

 

Not Warmth Bearer: what

 

Frank: brendon i'm in the same room with u i can see u cuddling him

 

Not Warmth Bearer: o

 

Pete: gay

 

emo: like u

 

_Pete set his own nickname to peet._

 

peet: truu

 

Not Warmth Bearer: ryan r u warm now

 

emo: yea

 

_emo set Not Warmth Bearer's name to warmth beaver._

 

Gerard: i just woke up and bden and ryan are already being gay they've known each other for like 3 days

 

peet: ryden

 

Patrick: Why is it Ryden his name isn't Brenden

 

peet: jus because

 

peet: Ryden

 

Frank: Ryden

 

Jon: Ryden

 

Spencer: Ryden

 

warmth beaver: Ryden

 

emo: what

 

Gerard: Ryden

 

emo: who just whispered ryden

 

warmth beaver: that was me

 

emo: ffs

 

 

 


	7. Cereal

warmth beaver: is any1 actually leaving my house today

 

Patrick: I already did

 

Frank: i think spencer did

 

Spencer: no i'm in the kitchen

 

warmth beaver: what are u doing in my kitchen

 

Spencer: eating cereal

 

Jon: i want cereal

 

_Spencer set Jon's name to Cereal._

 

Cereal: i'm coming to get cereal

 

peet: u are cereal

 

Cereal: what

 

peet: idk

 

Cereal: cereal

 

emo: i don't wanna leave i like ur house

 

peet: ~~do u like his house or do u like him~~

 

Cereal: ^^^

 

Frank: ^

 

emo: fuk off

 

 


	8. Brendon's Bed

peet: i just slept for like 12 hours

 

emo: yh same

 

peet: aren't u still in brendon's house

 

emo: yea i had to sleep on the floor because spencer and jon got sex all over his bed

 

Cereal: we dont speak of that thanks

 

peet: are we just going to ignore the fact that he's suggesting that he would have slept in brendon's bed???????

 

emo: shit

 

peet: RYDEN

 

Cereal: RYDEN

 

Spencer: RYDEN

 

Patrick: I'm annoyed that it's Ryden and not Rydon but I ship it too

 

warmth beaver: me too

 

emo: ok what 

 

Patrick: RYDEN

 

Frank: RYDEN

 

emo: moving on

 

emo: so joncer, how was ur sex

 

Cereal: don't change the subject u rat

 

Spencer: well what i can actually remember was good

 

_Cereal left the group._

 


	9. It Wasn't In His Bed

_warmth beaver added Cereal to the group._

 

_Cereal removed Spencer from the group._

 

Cereal: guys i slept with spencer again

 

_Cereal left the group._

 

warmth beaver: atleast it wasn't in my fuckign bed this time

 

 


	10. Grandpa G

peet: guys im having a party

 

peet: bring alcohol

 

Patrick: I thought you weren't drinking? lol

 

peet: yea no

 

Gerard: did patrick stump just say lol

 

_peet set Patrick's name to Lolinator._

 

Lolinator: Okay.

 

warmth beaver: if there's alcohol theen count me the fuk in

 

Lolinator: Aren't you too young to drink?

 

warmth beaver: yea only cuz you're like 97

 

Lolinator: I'm 20 but okay.

 

warmth beaver: is every1 here like 17483275 years older than me

 

emo: i'm 18

 

emo: but yea they're all elderly

 

peet: gerard's like 18989837502840284763 years old he's basically a dinosaur

 

Gerard: thx

 

_peet set Gerard's name to grandpa g._

 

 


	11. Party Sequel

peet added Cereal and Spencer to the group.

 

peet: GUYS

 

peet: I JUST SAW BREMDON AND RYAN MAKING OUT IN MY GARDEN

 

Cereal: OMG RYDEN

 

grandpa g: RYDEN

 

Spencer: RYDEN

 

Frank: RYDEN

 

Lolinator: Is this a cult or something?

 

peet: _[Attatchment: 1 image]_

 

Cereal: OMG

 

Lolinator: You're all squealing about 2 teenagers kissing what

 

Frank: we're all in the same house why are we texting

 

peet: this is the modern age frnk nobody socialises

 

emo: i didn't kiss brendon...

 

peet: explain this bitch

 

peet: _[Attatchment: 1 image]_

 

emo: ...

 

emo: .........,

 

emo: ....,,,

 

_emo left the group._

 

warmth beaver:   

 

warmth beaver: would now be an appropriate time to tell everyone i'm gay?

 

peet: yea we knoe

 

_warmth beaver left the group._

 

 


	12. Lesbian

peet: y does everyone here deny their homosexuality

 

_peet added emo and warmth beaver to the group._

 

Lolinator: Actually I'm not gay I'm bi,

 

peet: yea well either way u love me

 

Lolinator: Yeah

 

Frank: gay

 

peet: bi

 

Cereal: lesbian

 

peet: i know u are but what am i

 

Cereal: your mom

 

peet: fuk off 

 

 


	13. sLut

warmth beaver:  ~~~~i suck dicks

 

emo: yes all the dick is what i like

 

peet: same

 

emo: brebdon's dick is my fav

 

peet: i knew ot

 

warmth beaver: dick is the thing i do like

 

emo: choke me brendon

 

emo: omg that was brendon on my phone fuck

 

warmth beaver: i'm funny

 

emo: i hate u

 

warmth beaver: no u don't

 

_emo set warmth beaver's name to sLut._

 

sLut: ily ryan

 

emo: h8 u


	14. Romeo and Juliet

sLut: RYAN CAN I TELL THEM

 

sLut: I'M TELLING THEM EITHER WAY

 

sLut: RYAN AND ME AREE DATING

 

Lolinator: Technically it would be 'Ryan and I' and not 'Ryan and me'

 

sLut: fuck off he's my boyfreinddd

 

Lolinator: That's not what I meant

 

peet: RYDEN

 

Cereal: RYDEN

 

Spencer: RYDEN

 

Frank: RYDENN

 

grandpa g: RYDENNN

 

Spencer: woa i forgot frank and gerard were here

 

Frank: sme

 

Frank: same*

 

emo: i turn my phone off for 5 minutes and now i have a public relationship...

 

sLut: oh

 

sLut: did you not want to tell anyone yet?

 

sLut: i'm sorry

 

emo: it's fine

 

sLut: no i'm really sorry

 

emo: it's fine, really

 

emo: ur lucky i love u

 

sLut: i love u too

 

peet: GAY

 

grandpa g: they've known each other for like 2 weeks this is some romeo and juliet shiit

 

Spencer: r u suggesting they kill themselves

 

grandpa g: probably not


	15. October 3rd

warmth beaver: IT'S OCTOBER 3RD

 

emo: that's like the most basic movie ever where did i find u

 

peet: MEAN GIRLS IS THE SHIIIIIIIIIT

 

Lolinator: As much as I hate to admit it, mean girls is my favorite movie lol

 

peet: can we quote mean girls to piss ryan off

 

emo: please don't

 

warmth beaver: on wednesdays we wear pink

 

peet: BOO, YOU WHORE

 

Lolinator: YOU GO GLEN COCO

 

emo: omg it's not even a good movie

 

Gerard: GET IN LOSER WE'RE GOING SHOPPING

 

warmth beaver: excuse u if anything i'm regina george

 

Gerard: u can be the emo girl

 

warmth beaver: r00d

 

peet: HE'S TOO GAY TO FUNCTION

 

warmth beaver: IS THAT ONE ABOUT RYAN

 

peet: LMAO

 

emo: THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR

 

_peet set emo's name to Too Gay To Function._

 

Too Gay To Function: oh so i'm being called gay by people quoting mean girls okay sure

 

_warmth beaver set his nickname to So Fetch._

 

So Fetch: so fetch

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IT'S MEAN GIRLS DAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY,,, i'm so camp i need to stop


	16. Gayer

Too Gay To Function: r.i.p this chat 2004-2004

 

peet: HA YOUR NAME

 

_Too Gay To Function set his name to gay._

 

peet: u slayed yourself

 

gay: atleast i don't deny my homosexuality *coughs* **brendon**

 

peet: *cough* jon walker

 

Cereal: excuse u

 

peet: jon u slept with spencer twice

 

_Cereal left the group._

 

peet: exactly

 

So Fetch: I'M NOT GAY

 

gay: TELL THAT TO MY DICK

 

peet: WHAT DICK LMAO

 

_So Fetch removed peet from the group._

 

So Fetch: nobody is allowed 2 b mean to my boyfriend except me

 

gay: so as you were sayinf

 

_So Fetch set his own name to gayer._

 

gayer: happy?

 

 

 

 


	17. Drunk/High/Deprived of Sleep

_frnk added peet and Cereal to the group._

 

frnk: IT'S ALMOST HALLOWEEN

 

gayer: evrybody screm

 

frnk: wha r

 

gayer: idkdf

 

Lolinator: IT'S STILL 2 WEEKS UNTIL HALLOWEEN CALM DOWN

 

frnk: fite me

 

gayer: iiiiiiiiidiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 

peet: ryan control your boyfriend pls

 

gayer: I S RYAB MI BOYFREIDNSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

peet: i think it's trying to communicate with us

 

gay: i'm pretty sure he's drunk, high or deprived of sleep idk

 

gayer: RYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

 

gay: hi

 

gayer: cccccccom to mt house i watn to kiss u my boyfrend

 

gay: brendon it's 1 am i can't come to ur house

 

gayer: LOVVVVVE HAS NI LIMITD

 

gay: i'm on my way u ass

 

frnk: my way not urs

 

grandpa g: wht

 

frnk: oop i forgot he was in this groop gotta blast

 

_frnk left the group._

 

Lolinator: THE GRAMMAR IS HURTING MY EYES

 

Lolinator: or the lack of it

 

 

 


	18. chilk

peet: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

 

gay: what

 

peet: nothign i just wanted to see who was awak e

 

gay: u couldnt hv judt asked

 

peet: i'm tired

 

frnk: do i look like i  give a fucc

 

gay: only to gerard( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

peet: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

_frnk left the group._

 

grandpa g: ???¿??¿

 

_peet removed grandpa g from the group._

 

peet: perfecto

 

gay: does any1 want to let me into their house i have no food

 

gayer: i will

 

peet: of course he will

 

peet: i'm coming 2 your house too brb

 

gay: do u enjoy third wheeling

 

peet: no but i enJoy strawberry poptarts u fuck nugget

 

gay: FUCK NUGGET

 

peet: it's fine if u guys want 2 fuck i can watch tv in a different room i'm chilk

 

gay: chilk?

 

peet: chill

 

gayer: milk chilk

 

gayer: chilly milk chilk

 

gay: BRENDON N o

 

gayer: BRENDON YES

 

peet: am i missing something or

 

gay: u dont wanna kno

 

peet: i realy dont

 


	19. Franki

peet: THIS IS AN AANNOUNCEMENT I LOVE PATRICK STUMP THAT IS ALL

 

grandpa g: why are you awakw before noon

 

peet: i had to feed my goldfish 

 

gayer: name ur goldfish aftwr me

 

peet: sorry i can't i already have a goldfish called Raging Homosexual

 

peet: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

peet: someone appreciate me im funny hahahahahahahhahahahaahaahahah

 

peet: hahahahahahahahahaahahahahaha laugh haha funny hahahahahahaa humor

 

gayer: is ur goldfish reall y called that

 

peet: no she;s called franki

 

frnk: y did u name a goldfish after me

 

peet: i didnt

 

frnk: i am frank

 

peet: yes and she's franki

 

peet: she's italian don't be rude

 

gay: i just woke up and pete has an italian goldfish ?

 

gay: holy shit pete actually woke up before 12

 

grandpa g: ikr

 

peet: shh you're typing too loud franki doesn't like it

 

grandpa g: frank can suck my dick

 

grandpa g: franki* i meant franki

 

grandpa g: here we go

 

peet: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

grandpa g: saw that coming from a mile away

 

gay: why don't u and frank just date already imean it's kind of obvious

 

grandpa g: wy don't u and brendon date then?

 

gay: ......

 

gay: ......................

 

grandpa g: what

 

gay: i've been dating him for 2 months.......?

 

grandpa g: WAHAT

 

grandpa g: nobody tells me anythig these days

 

gay: so u dating frank

 

_grandpa g removed frnk from the group._

 

grandpa g: i'll consider it,

 

_grandpa g left the group._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey my gays, if u didn't notice i changed the title to a slightly less shitty one! also i decided to get some frerard up in here because why the fuck not


	20. 104 Dollars

frnk: I LOVE RYAN ROSS

 

gayer: wtf did u just say

 

frnk: brebdon's alive guys its all gud

 

gayer: u dont love ryan

 

frnk: please don't do the thing

 

Cereal: the thing?

 

frnk: the thing

 

gay: whts the thing

 

frnk: he has a paragraph copied where he lists y he loves u and y nobody else can

 

gay: of course

 

gayer: i luv ryan ross

 

gay: i luv brendon urie

 

_frnk removed gay and gayer from the group._

 

frnk: better

 

peet: homophobic

 

frnk: not homophobic just annoying ppl ophobic

 

_peet added gay and gayer to the group._

 

peet: dont be annoying frnk's allergic 2 love

 

gay: only caus he's salty that he cant fuck gerard

 

peet: OMG

 

Cereal: :00000000000000000000000000000000

 

frnk: .,,.,...........

 

gayer: HAHAHAHAHHHAHA

 

_frnk left the group._

 

gayer: if i had a dollar for evry time someone left this grou p bc of sexual tension i'd hav atleast 104 dollars

 

peet: and 89 of those dollares would b obtained from jon + spencr

 

Cereal: don't

 

peet: i'm gonna do it

 

Cereal: pls no

 

peet: jon slept w spencer

 

_Cereal left the group._

 

gayer: 105

 

 


	21. Dollhouse

peet added Cereal and frnk to the group.

 

peet: can ppl stop leaving pleaas it's tiring

 

Spencer: u know whqat else is tiring

 

Spencer: emo bassists messaging a group chat at 5am

 

peet: wait jon's here?

 

peet: oh

 

peet: O H

 

peet: would u like to fight

 

peet: i will fight

 

Spencer: i don't fight short ppl

 

peet: I'M NOT THAT SHORT

 

Spencer: yea u are you're like a small doll

 

Spencer: just want to build u a dollhouse 

 

peet: bullying

 

 

 


	22. McFuck

gay: ha s any1 seen patrick he has my guitar

 

peet: idk i called him but he didn't answer

 

gay: o

 

Spencer: pete wentz is a douche

 

Lolinator: What the fuck did you just say?

 

peet: wht the fucc did u just say

 

frnk: PATRICK SAID FUCK THE WORLD IS ENDING

 

Lolinator: Oops wasn't me,

 

frnk: who else uses good grammar in a group chat u fucknugget

 

peet: dont u fucking dare call him a fucknugget u McFuck

 

Spencer: MCFUCK

 

Cereal: dead

 

gay: so can i have my guitar back or

 

peet: nobody gives a mcfuck

 

peet: about ur guitar

 

peet: i give plenty of mcfucks

 

peet: only to patrick tho

 

Cereal: this group was a Mistake

 

gay: same

 

peet: ouch

 

gayer: ryab stop

 

gay: brebdon it's a joke

 

gayer: ryab

 

gayer: sttop

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Scandalous

peet: WHE RE DID EVERY1 GO I DIDN'T MAKE THIS CHAT SO EVERYOBODY CAN DIE

 

gay: i made this chat

 

peet: well i mean that's besides the point

 

frnk: what is thw point then

 

peet: that we haven't spoke since november lol

 

frnk: well i mean

 

gayer: frank don't

 

Lolinator: Frank don't what?

 

frnk:

 

gayer:

 

gay:

 

flip flop:

 

**_peet removed himself from the group._ **

 

Lolinator: Someone tell me what's happening?

 

grandpa g: your twink fucked my brother

 

gayer: dude

 

flip flop: Lol Bye 

 

_**Lolinator removed himself from the group.** _

 

gay: couldn't have said it any better myself...

 

gayer: mhm

 

frnk: see this is WHy the group ended

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK? hint: it's me
> 
> honestly if anyone actually gives a shit about this fic anymore, i hope u had a nice christmas/new year/hannukah or whatever u may celebrate because FUCK i haven't been on ao3 since november! well anyways, i'm back now and planning on writing more shit for the people so look forward to more shit for you, the people
> 
> lots of love, spence xo


End file.
